New aspects
by elementknight
Summary: THe dragonflights need present leaders. The aspects choose five warriors from another Plane to help them in Azeroth and Outland.
1. Beginning

**This is the first chapter of a story I hope will go forward. I hope you enjoy it.**

Sorin gasped, and leaned on a tombstone. He wasn't seeing any other Planeswalker in the swamp, but he felt a very dangerous presence nearby, and it was affecting his own magic. The graveyard was deadly quiet, besides his rasped breathing. That was the last thing he took notice, before his world turned black.

Jace closed his spellbook. A massive headache was forming in the back of his head, probably due to too long hours of studies and too short hours of troubled sleep. As his world began to spin, he cautiously locked his mind, in case another being was trying to access it. The dizziness didn't fade away, and consciousness lost its grip on him.

Garuck perched himself on a branch. The forest was warning him that a powerful creature was entering its borders, at an immense speed. His eyelids were heavy, and his body was tired. He had time to see a great shadow loom over him, before he fell asleep.

Chandra left the Blind Eternities in a hurry. She had managed to escape an angry mob that was chasing her. Sitting on a rock nearby, she laughed until her stomach hurt. Suddenly, something chilled her to the core. She couldn't turn around or flee; it was like an icy prison. Her senses shut down, one by one, until the only thing she could do was allow herself to sleep.

Gideon's sword clanked loudly on the ground. The warrior was slightly confused, as his hands began to shake. He had been fine just a moment ago! He wiped off the sweat from his forehead, and noticed that his arms were very tired; as was the rest of him. He leaned on the wall of the arena, and let sleep overtake him.

**What do you think? I know it still hasn't got any plot, but it will come later. Tell what could be improved or your opinion. Bye!**


	2. Introductions

**Hi guys! Sorry for the late update: writter's block. Anyways this chapter is up and I hope you like it!**

_Wake up, my beloved children._

Chandra slowly opened her eyes. She had just heard a familiar voice. It sounded like her mother, when she was nothing but a child. It filled her heart with warmth and she looked around, hoping to find the woman that had taught her everything she knew.

Her expectant gaze was met with an endless blank scenario. Nothingness as far as the eye could see. This was not a normal plane. Chandra couldn't feel any mana emanating from her surroundings. What she did see, however, was startling.

Not only one, but four of her fellow Planeswalkers had ended up in this strange environment. That annoying mage, Jace, her friend, Gideon, that vampire guy, Sorin, and Garuck, the tree-hugger; they were all emerging from the coma-like state they were previously in.

Sorin was the first to get up. He immediately leaped backwards and unsheathed his sword, shifting his gaze between Garuck and Jace (with whom he'd had quite unpleasant previous encounters).

_No, no, don't fight, you aren't here for that._

The voice was heard again, and Sorin dropped his sword, his hands clearly burned from the heating metal. He glared at Chandra, but she raised her hands in self-defense. "Hey, that wasn't me!" She exclaimed.

Now all the Planeswalkers were up and looking between themselves, hoping to find an answer or a clue to their whereabouts. None of them could summon upon their manas and they couldn't pick up their weapons.

There was a tense silence before they heard, or felt, something approach. It was powerful, and old. Very, very old. They turned their backs on each other, forming a defensive circle, but it scattered when five massive shapes rose from the whiteness.

The outline of the shapes became quickly clear, as five enormous dragons settled their age-old gaze on them. The voice they had previously heard clearly came from the red dragon, as she spoke without opening her mouth. Chandra felt her mother's presence, has she looked into the dragon's eyes.

_My beloved children, I'm so glad you made it here safely._

"Who are you? What are we doing here?" Inquired Jace slightly frightened, but curious.

_You were summoned here to be our voices on the mortal realms. We grow tired of caring for the living; you shall do it for us from now on._

This voice belonged to the blue dragon, next to the red one. Although he could not reach it, Jace felt a powerful magic inside the creature which inexplicably linked them together. "And what if we don't agree to that?" Asked Gideon, hesitantly.

_You have no choice, although we regret that._

Gideon regarded the bronze dragon. The creature looked like it was really sorry for forcing them into this situation. The warrior appreciated that and felt honored for being in the presence of such a great entity.

_We would be truly grateful if you didn't struggle against your fate. I know Chandra Nalaar appreciates freedom above all, but the mortals need you. _

Garuck settled his calm gaze on the petite green dragon. Its voice was female, no doubt, and she felt what she was saying. The hunter heard the blowing of a thousand wind, the flowing of rivers and the voices of the forests from her.

_In order to survive, you will have to adapt. You won't be able to just leave, and walk away. You will be restricted to Azeroth and Outland. Our flights will follow you, but beware the other races, and what sides will you chose. _

Sorin watched the ebony dragon cackle maniacally. He noticed how the other dragons regarded him; disapproval, and fear. And how they regarded Sorin himself; harshness, and pity. The sangromancer tensed, this was not normal.

_Time for introductions, then. _Said the blue dragon. _I am Malygos, the Spellweaver. Come to me, Jace Beleren, and understand the true power of the mind._

_ I am Ysera, the Dreamer. Come to me, Garuck Wildspeaker and feel the forests calling you._

_ I am Nozdormu, Keeper of Time. Come to me, Gideon Jura, and value justice and peace above all else._

_ I am Alexstrasza, Dragonqueen. Come to me, Chandra Nalaar, and rejoice in freedom._

_ I am Deathwing, the Destroyer. Come to me, Sorin Markov, and together, we shall bring chaos upon this world. _

The five Planeswalkers were moved by an inexplicable force towards their protectors. The dragon's knowledge entered their spirits as their minds melded together, creating an unbreakable link between them. Gideon felt his body strengthen, Garuck heard the whispers of a thousand forests, Chandra let herself go and Jace opened his eyes to see the magical connections that bonded this world together.

In the middle of this, neither dragon nor Planeswalker noticed Deathwing's' insanity slowly dripping, and flooding Sorin's mind.

**So, yeah. For the next chapter, I've got an idea, tell me what do you think. The Planeswalkers will have three shape shift forms: human (normal), Drakonid (cross between dragon and human), and dragon.**

** Tell me what do you think!**


End file.
